Storm Clouds
by JA Baker
Summary: StormWatch Black is sent to Sunnydale to ‘lay low’...


**Disclaimers:** I own neither Buffy nor StormWatch. I wish I did, but I don't.  
**Spoilers:** Series 6/7 of Buffy, after 'Change or Die' for StormWatch.  
**Note:** I have to play with the plotlines slight, so don't flame me for continuity errors.

**Storm Clouds**

They walked down the sidewalk, amazed at how easy it was to blend in and not be seen in such a small town. The middle one of the three, a tall blond woman in a white suite, flicked a spent cigarette into a nearby trashcan, "You know, when Jackson first sent us here, I thought this place was a right dump. And you know what? It **IS** a right dump! This place is **DEAD** after dark: no nightlife, no clubs, very few bars, nothing! I should have told Henry to stick this job up his ass and stayed in London."

The woman to her right, dressed in wrap-around shades and a long brown trench-coat shrugged, "Hey, it beats some of the places he's sent us, and at lest it seems quiet. Nothing personal Jenny, but after that blow-out in Pavane, I could use some R&R."

Jenny looked at the other woman, "True Shen, true." She turned to the left, "What about you?"

The only man in the trio shrugged, "I've been to worse places. Little small for my liking, but I can live with it."

A hint of neon from a side street caught their attention: Willy's Bar.

It looked like a real dive.

Jenny smiled, "This look's like our sort of place. Ok, back to Plan-A: get pissed and hope there isn't some global emergency tomorrow morning. What you say Jack? I'll even buy the first round."

The man shrugged, "As long as it's quieter than Clark's."

Shen held the door open and let the others past. The bar was low-lit and non descript, the kind of place where you minded you own business. Jenny smiled, "I'm sure Hellstrike would feel right at home. Come, bar's over there and those beer's aren't going to drink themselves."

A blond man sitting hunched at the bar sat up, and carefully looked round, "Holy crap, it's her." He turned round slowly, "All right Sparky! Still doing the human Duracell trick?"

Jenny looked at him, and then recognition clicked in, "You!" She darted across the room, grabbing the man by the scruff of the neck, slamming his head down onto the bar, "What did I say I'd do you if I ever saw you again?"

The man smiled, "I don't remember: we where both drunk at the time."

Jenny let him go, then hugged him, "How longs it been Spike? 30-35 years?"

Spike smiled, "Woodstock."

Jack cleared his throat. Jenny looked round, "I'm sorry, where are my manners? Guy's, this is my old drinking pal from _The Wolf's Head_, Spike, aka, William the Bloody. Spike, these are my colleagues, Jack Hawksmoor and Shen Li-Min."

Spike blinked, "Colleagues? Last I hear, you went to work for…"

Jenny looked at him, "Change the subject if you want to see another night. Anyway, I hear some strange stories about you from time to time: people say you've gone soft."

Spike shrugged, "Me, soft? Perish the thought love! Nah, some government types put a little chip in my head that stop's me hurting a human, that's all. Still the same old scourge of the known world I always was. Say, as you're here, you couldn't zap it for me, you know, bust it."

Jenny shook her head, "Not a hope in hell Spike. So, dose it stop you from attacking…" she trailed off.

Spike smiled, "Your kind? Don't know, never tried: not many of you're lot around here."

Jenny laughed, "Well I ain't volunteering to be your guinea pig. I'm getting the first round in, so join us. It'll be just like old times."

Spike smiled, "Thanks: I could use a little cheering up."

Jenny looked at him, "What happened?"

Spike sighed as he picked up his beer and led the way to a corner table, "Well you know me and blondes: there's this one named Buffy. Don't laugh, she's a good kid…"

* * *

The four of them staggered down the road in various states of intoxication, Jenny and Spike holding a near comatose Jack between the two of them. Spike pulled out a cigarette, placed it between his lips and started patting his pockets, looking for his lighter. Jenny held out two of her fingers, sparks of electricity jumping between them, igniting the cigarette.

"Ta love." Spike smiled, "So where are you staying while in town?"

The stopped suddenly, Jenny laming her hand into her forehead, "Shit! I knew there was something we forgot! Is there a motel around here or something?"

Spike laughed, "In this town? Look, you can crash at my place tonight, it's just down the road here."

The quartet staggered on.

* * *

Shen looked round, "You live in a graveyard?"

Spike nodded, "It's not that bad: no rent, no noisy neighbours, plenty of fresh air."

Jenny smiled, "Lot's of sunlight…"

Spike looked at her, "Very funny." Spike led the way across the graveyard, stopping when they heard the unmistakable sound of a fight going on up ahead. He shook his head, "Thought she'd be finished by now. You lot better wait here."

Spike stepped through some bushes, only to have a small, burnet haired bundle pushed into his arms, "Little Bit? What you doing here?" He ducked down as a man a clear head taller than he was lunged at the two of them. Spike kicked out, catcher the other man in the groin, sending him to the ground, "Tosser!" The man got to his feet, his face a mask of rage, it's intensity added to by the fangs and over-large brow. He when to rush Spike, but suddenly turned to dust.

"What are you doing here?" A petite blond woman asked Spike.

He looked at her, "What, no 'thanks for saving my sister'? No 'Nice to see you, sorry for starting a riot right outside you front door'?" He shook his head, "Your just full of gratitude, aren't you Slayer."

Buffy looked at him, stake in hand, "Don't push me: chip or no chip, I'll dust you if you push me!"

"I'd rather you didn't: he's meant to be putting us up for the night." Jenny said, trying to find a cigarette in her coat pocket.

Buffy looked at the three newcomers, "Just who are you?"

Spike put an arm around Jenny shoulder, "This is me old drinking chum Sparky." He caught the look in Jenny's eye, "I apologise: Jenny Sparks. The one doing the Angle impression is Shen Li-Min, while our intoxicated friend here is Jack Hawksmoor. Guy's, this is the famous Buffy Summers, the chosen one, the Vampire Slayer." He patted Dawn on the head, "And this is her little sis, Dawn."

Jack looked up, "Sorry to butt into the conversation, but what's a Vampire Slayer?"

Jenny shook her head, "Aw crap, I knew there was something I forgot to explain."

* * *

Jack and Shen sat looking at Buffy and Dawn, who where also confused by the newcomers. Shen looked at Jenny, "So Vampires, Werewolves, Demons and such exist, by live in secret compared to the rest of the world, and Buffy here is the 'Chosen One', selected by the 'Powers that Be' to fight the bad guys. Spike's a Vampire, but he has a chip in his head that stop's him attacking humans, which is why he spends most of his time getting drunk."

Jenny nodded, "That's about it."

Buffy nodded, "And you guys are?"

Jenny undid the light bulb from a table lamp and held it between her fingers: it lit up brightly, "We're superhuman's: There was a comet that passed by the earth many years ago, and it irradiated the surface, genetically changing certain humans, no one knows who or why or sure, turning them into what we call seedlings. Shen was what we call a seedling. Shen, who don't you show our new friends your 'gift'?"

Shen stood, dropping her coat to the ground.

Buffy, Dawn and Spike stood amazed as a huge pair of wings unfurled, taking up much of the available space within the crypt.

Jenny smiled, "Shen is the fasted winged mammal on the planet. Jack, well Jack can only live in built-up urban environments: some passing aliens got interested in him when he was a kid and played about with his biology and anatomy. And me?" She snapped her fingers, s spark of lightning zapping between them, "I'm electric."

The crypt door exploded inward, the force of the blast knocking everyone to the ground. Jenny looked up at the ceiling, "That wasn't me, honest."

Several hooded figures poured into the room. "Find The Key!" one of them commanded. Two of them grabbed a struggling Dawn and dragged her to the door. Spike jumped to his feet and ran to stop them, but the apparent leader pulled a crucifix from his robe and held it up to the Vampire: Spike jumped backwards like he'd been burned.

Buffy was on her feet in a flash, moving across the room, arms and legs striking out. Two of the hooded figures fell, their robes opening to revile demons. Jenny got to her feet, her hair standing on end, her eyes glowing, "Right, that's it: I've had just about enough of this!" Her hands shot out, pointed at the two nearest demons. Powerful arcs of electricity ripped through the air, blasting them back through the doorway. Jack was also back on his feet, leaping at one of the two demons holding Dawn, knocking him to the ground, giving the young girl a chance to escape: Dawn ran through the doorway and out across the graveyard, the remainder of the robed following close behind.

Jenny pulled Spike to his feet, "You ok?"

The Vampire shook his head, trying to focus, "I will be. Dawn?"

Jenny turned, "Jack, Shen!"

The other two Superhuman's nodded, reaching the door just after an enraged Buffy, and set out in pursuit of Dawn. There was a rustle or unfurling wings, and a loud screech as Shen took to the sky, gaining height before swooping in. he strong hands gripped the fleeing Dawn by the shoulders, lifting her into the air just as a demon went to grab her.

Robbed of their prize, the demons turned on the others.

Buffy drew a sword from its scarab in the small of her back, deflecting a staff that a demon swung at her head, before stabbing her attacker through the heart. Jack leapt forwards, landed on his hands, and used his momentum to kick out at a demon, catching him just below the jaw. The force of the blow broke the demons neck with a loud crack. Spike, back on his feet and in a bad mood, managed to pull the head demons robe off.

With a bellow of rage, the demon reverted to its natural form, growing to a staggering 20-foot; it's arms ending in razor-sharp talons. It backhanded Spike, sending him through a nearby gravestone.

Buffy looked at the demon, and then at her sword, "We're going to need a bigger boat."

"Oi, Tosser!" Jenny yelled at the demon, her body glowing with power, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" There was a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder, illuminating the sky, reviling clouds suddenly converging on the graveyard. The demon roared and charred at Jenny. She jus smiled, "The rest of you might want to hit the deck right about now!"

The first lightning bolt seemed to travel from the ground to the clouds, Jenny disappearing in a flash of light. A split second later a much larger bolt struck the demon. Its body exploded, showing the area with blood and entrails.

Jenny stood in the centre of what had been a demon, "And this is Shen's idea of R&R?"

Buffy looked round, "Now that was impressive!"

Spike smiled as he pulled himself to his feet, "That was nothing: you should see here when she's showing off."

* * *

Shen sat in the backseat of the rented convertible, catching the first of the morning rays as she watched the Pacific Ocean go past, "It's pity Jack couldn't come this way: he's missing one hell of a view."

Jenny smiled, a pair of sunglasses resting on her forehead as she drove, "I know, but he'd never survive the trip: to long outside of the city." She glanced as the map spread out on the passengers seat, "We should hit LA proper in about two hours. What's the name of the hotel Buffy told us about?"

Shen pulled a business card from her coat pocket, "The Hyperion. Who is this Angel guy anyway?"

Jenny grinned, pulling the sunglasses down as the sun burst forth over the top of the mountains, "Just another old friend Shen, just another old friend."

**The End**


End file.
